Mondai Ryu
|Birth place = Toki, Gifu, Japan |Death date= |Death place = |Resides = |Family = |otherFamily = |names = APE Kimata Kimata Super Shenlong (II) Mondai Ryu |height = |weight = |billed = |trainer = Dragon Gate Dojo |debut = December 8, 2006 |retired = }} is a Japanese professional wrestler, better known by the ring name who works currently for Dragon Gate. He was also the second generation of Super Shenlong. Professional Wrestling Carrer Dragon Gate APE Kimata (2006–2008) On December 8, 2006, APE Kimata made his professional wrestling debut losing to at the first Dragon NEX show were he lost to Lupin Matsutani also APE was the youngest wrestler at the Dragon Nex. His gimmick was comedy gimmick dressed with a monkey head and dresseed as a monkey and he had the habit to be agiel banana and uersue his great favurite and with a simian-themed. His first win at professional wrestling was when he and Turboman defeat Shisa BOY and Super Shisa. APE hent in a losing streak until April 22, 200,7 where he and K-ness defeated Don Fujii and Stalker Ichikawa Z. On September 1 APE got his first singles victory when he defeated Johnson Florida. Later in 200,7 he would leaved the gimmick of APE Kimata to the second generation of Super Shenlong. Super Shelong (2008–2012) On January 11, 2008 Kimata made a return with a new gimmick that was the second generation of Super Shelong and Shelong defeated Tozawa in his first match with this new gimmick. He changed his attire exposing the upper body. On January 21 Shelong participated at the NEX-1 tournament and he lost at the first round to Shisa BOY. On February 10 Shelong and mcKZ participated at the Buyuden Tag Tournament and they all the way into the finals and they lost to Fujita Hayato and Munenori Sawa. On May 11 Shelong recieied a chance for the Open the Gamma Gate Championship but he lost to Gamma. Three days later Shelong wanted to join World-1 and Naruki Doi and Masato Yoshino said him to wait but mcKZ was the one who join edthe stable. On May 25 Shelong recieied another chance at the Open the Gamma Gate Champion but the match ended in a no contest and the match was restarted and Shelong lost only in 21 seconds. On June 1 Shelong recieied another chance at the Open the Gamma Gate Champion and he defeated Gamma but it was by DQ and Gamma retained the title. During the year of 2008 ,Shelong had a series of matches in the 10 match esof the series Shelong recieied a chance to become the first NWA Mexico Welterweight Championship but he lost to the match. Also during the series of matches Shelong participated in a tournament for the #1 Contendership of the Open the Twin Gate Championship with Masaaki Mochizuki and they came all the way into the semifinals but they lost to Real Hazard (Genki Horiguchi and Ryo Saito). On August 30 Shelong participated in a tournament for the Open the Brave Gate Championship but he lost at the semifinals in a three-way match to KAGETORA the match also was also incluing Akira Tozawa. All of the matches he work oedni2010 were midca-rd matches. After the end of the series S,helong lost all of his matches. On July 23, 2011 S,helong participated in a tournament to be Don Fujii Partner but he lost to Kotoka at the semifinals. On October 22 Shelong participated at the Dragon Gate NEX One Night Six Man Tag Tournament with Kotoka and Eita Kobayashi and they lost at the first round to Junction Three (Masaaki Mochizuki, Super Shisa and YAMATO). On January 8, 2012 S,helong, Gamma and Shingo Takagi recieeid a chance for the Open the Triangle Gate Championship but they lost to Blood Warriors (Kzy, Naoki Tanizaki and Naruki Doi). On January 15 Shelong participated in a Battle Royal for the #1 Contendership of the Open the Dream Gate Championship but he lost. On February 20 Shelong participated in another Battle Royal for the #1 Contendership of the Open the Dream Gate Champion but he lost. The last match of the Super Shelong gimmick was against BxB Hulk and he lost. Shenlong managed to achieve one victory and one draw throughout the series. Furthermore, his performance evaluation resulted in a lack of improvement in rank or perception. Shenlong continued to go nowhere for a year before snapping and transforming into Mondai Ryu. Mondai Ryu (2012–Present) Kimata on March joined to the heel stable Mad Blankey and renamed himself to Mondai Ryu with his nickname being Problem Dragon (in Japanese Mondai Ryu) and he changed his attire and also using salt in a bucket. Sometimes his attire would be with the Mad Blankey color yellow and he also nchaged his moveset. On March 25 Ryu won his first match part of Mad Blankey by defeating Team Veteran Returns (Don Fujii and Gamma). On April 7 Modai Ryu participated in a Battle Royal for the #1 Contendership of the Open the Dream Gate Champion but he lost. On April 19 Ryu participated at the 2012 King of Chop but he lost to Eita Kobayashi at the first round later that night Ryu was defeated by Chihiro Tominaga in a match where Tominaga put his hair on the line against Ryu's entrance theme. On May 10 Ryu, Cyber Kong and Naoki Tanisaki had a #1 Contendership for the Open The Triangle Gate titles and they lost to Team Veteran Returns (CIMA, Don Fujii and Masaaki Mochizuki). One day later Ryu participated at the 2012 King of Gate and he lost at the first round to Don Fujii. On May 19 and on May 27 Ryu won a battle royal to become the #1 Contender at the Open the Dream Gate Champion later on may 27 Ryu lost his #1 Contender rights to #1 Contender to Genki Horiguchi HAGeeMee. On June 16 Ryu, Cyber Kong and Akira Tozawa had a chance for the Open The Triangle Gate titles but they lost to WORLD-1 International (Masato Yoshino, Naruki Doi, and PAC). On July 6 Ryu had a Two-on-one handicap match where he teamed with Akira Tozawa and it was against Cima and Ryu's mask and Cima's passport was on the line and the winner was Cima but Ryu keep his mask. On August 2 to August 17 Ryu participated at the 2012 Summer Adventure Tag League with Cyber Kong and Kzy and they finished the tournament with 0 points losing all of their matches and they lost to Jimmyz (Genki Horiguchi HAGeeMee, Naoki Tanizaki and Ryo Jimmy Saito) to be the last placed team of the tournament. Ryu started a feud with Gamma and the faced off in a Lumberjack Strap match where Gamma won. On September 30 Ryu participated in another Battle Royal for the #1 Contendership of the Open the Dream Gate Champion but he lost. On November 11 Ryu received a chance for the Open The Twin Gate Titles with Cyber Kong but they lost to Team Veteran Returns (Don Fujii and Masaaki Mochizuki). Eleven days later Ryu received another chance for the Open The Twin Gate Titles with Naoki Tanisaki but they lost to Team Veteran Returns (Don Fujii and Masaaki Mochizuki). Most of the matches oi 2013 where mid-card matches. On April 12 Ryu had a match for the #1 Contendership of the Open the Brave Gate Champion but he lost Masato Yoshino. On May 3 to May 4 Ryu participated in a tournament to enter the 2013 King of Gate but he lost at semifinals to Kotoka. On July 21 Ryu, Kzy and Uhaa Nation unsuccessfully challenged for the Open the Triangle Gate Championship in a 3-way 6 man tag match with Kzy getting his team eliminated by getting pinned by Dragon Kid. On August 1 Mad Blankey forced -akatsuki- to disband. On September 13 to September 26 Ryu participated at the Summer Adventure Tag League at block B with Cyber Kong and they finished the tournament with 0 points losing all of their matches. On December 5 Ryu, Kzy and Naruki Doi had a chance for the #1 Contendership of the Open the Triangle Gate Champions but they lost to Millennials (Eita, Flamita and T-Hawk). On December 19 Ryu had a chance for the Open the Owarai Gate Championship in a Rice Cake Eating 4 Way match was Yosuke Santa Maria became the new champion the match was also including Ryo Jimmy Saito and Don Fujii. On June 5, Mad Blankey defeated BxB Hulk in a five on one handicap match to retain the naming rights of Mad Blankey when Hulk was attacked by Dr. Muscle. Dr. Muscle was later revealed to be Punch Tominaga. On August 5, 2014, Naruki Doi defeated Hulk in a four-on-one handicap match, where he teamed with Cyber Kong, Kzy and Mondai Ryu. Afterwards Doi was recognized as a "provisional" champion, pending a rematch. On February 1,2015 ,Ryu recieied a chance for the Open the Brave Gate Title but he lost to Kzy. All of the matches that Mondai Ryu had oi 2015 were only midc-ard matches. On August 16, Mad Blankey was forced to disband after losing to Jimmyz in an5-on-5 elimination tag team match, where they were betrayed by K-ness, who had defected to the Jimmyz. On September 23 Ryu, YAMATO, Shingo Takagi, Cyber Kong, Naruki Doi, Kotoka, and Eita created a new stable named VerserK. On December 27 Ryu, Cyber Kong and Naoki Tanizaki had a chance for the Open the Triangle Gate Titles and they failed to win the titles. Most of Mondai Ryu matches on 2016 where mid-card matches. On April 12, Mondai Ryu also asserted himself as the next contender for the Open the Brave Gate Championship. By April, with numerous instances of friendly fire and outright attacking of one another, tensions rose to the point where fingers were pointed at as to who was causing the power imbalance within VerserK. YAMATO pointed the finger at Takagi, while Doi and Tanizaki pointed the finger at Kotoka, splitting the groups in two with Doi, Tanizaki, and YAMATO opposing Kotoka and Takagi. Kong would choose to side with Takagi against his former Twin Gate partner YAMATO, choosing to not oppose the Dream Gate champion Shingo. GM Yagi capitalized on this opportunity. 6 entrants were the exact number he wanted for the cage match at Dead or Alive, so all 6 were now entered into the match. Kong protested, but Mondai Ryu of all people stood up to him. Kong said he wasn’t going to be able to climb any cage, so Mondai Ryu should take his place. Mondai Ryu refused to be apart of it. They had an impromptu singles match where the loser would be put into the match which Mondai Ryu won by reversing the Cyber Bomb for an upset win within 30 seconds. The rules for this year are once again that the last fighter left in the cage will lose their hair or mask. However, there is an extra penalty that will only apply to those with their hair at stake. They will have to preserve the bald head for a minimum of one year. If Cyber Kong were to lose his mask, he has to permanently keep it off. Therefore no extra penalty applies. On May 5 Ryu failed to win Open The Brave Gate Championship from Yosuke Santa Maria later that night all the members of VerserK turned on YAMATO. On May 8 to June 12 Ryu participated at the 2016 King of Gate at block B and Ryu finished his block with no points losing all of his matches. On March 4 Eita faced El Lindaman for the Open The Brave Gate Championship. The match ended in a no contest due to Punch Tominaga and Ryu and Takehiro Yamamura (who was trying to save from the attack of VerserK) interference. Due to this the Open The Brave Gate Champion was vancated and Ryu was announced to take part in the tournament to crown the new champion. On March 8 CIMA, Eita, Dragon Kid, Takehiro Yamamura, and Naruki Doi defeated VerserK (Shingo Takagi, T-Hawk, Cyber Kong, El Lindaman, and Punch Tominaga) in a Unit Headhunting Match. Because of the stipulation of the match CIMA choose Mondai Ryu their new member of Over Generation. Ryu was replaced at the Open The Brave Gate Championship tournament by Draztik Boy. After seven months injured, Ryu made his return on October 29 teaming with Over Generation stablemates CIMA, Gamma, Eita in an eight-man tag team match, where they defeated Shingo Takagi, T-Hawk, Yasushi Kanda, El Lindaman. On July 5, Over Generation was forced to disband after losing to ANTIAS in a Losing Unit Disbands Naniwa Elimination Rules Match. In December 2019, he entered the Dragon Gate stable in order to unite all Dragon Gate generation of wrestlers against Toryumon and R.E.D in a "Generation War". Factions *Mad Blankey (2012–2015) *VerserK (2015–2017) *Over Generation (2017–2018) In wrestling *'Finishing moves' **'As Mondai Ryu' ***''Problem Dragon Shooting Star Press'' (Shooting star press) ***''Mon Nelson Buster'' *'Signature moves' **''Salt Attack'' (Ryu throws salt in to the opponent's face) **''Mon-Knee'' (Running Knee Attack) **''Mondai Ryusei'' *'Finishing moves' **'As Super Shelong' **''Shooting Star Press II'' (Shooting star press) *'Nicknames' **"The Problem Dragon" *'Entrance themes' **"Salty a Boo Boo!!" by Team Veteran Returns Championships and accomplishments *'Dragon Gate' **Summer Adventure Tag League Last place (2012) – with Cyber Kong and Kzy Luchas de Apuestas record Notes See also * MAD BLANKEY * Dragon Gate * VerserK External links * Cagematch Profile * iheartdg Profile * Mondai Ryu Blog Category:Wrestlers Category:Dragon Gate Dojo Category:Dragon Gate Roster Category:MAD BLANKEY Category:VerserK